


[Podfic] King of Thieves

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofKing of Thievesby pprfaithAuthor's summary:You see, the thing Neal is not, is Neal. Character study.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] King of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King of Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450347) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Podfic audio edited by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods) for Voiceteam Mystery Box's Tag Team challenge. Thank you!

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/king-of-thieves) | 00:06:36


End file.
